everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Shock and Awe (Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare)
Cutscene The satellite analyzes the U.S. attack on the capital city. Command: Marines, we have a possible fix on Al-Asad in the capital city. 1st Battalion is en route. Intel gathered by S.A.S. indicates that Al-Asad may have a Russian warhead. Speed is critical. NEST teams have been deployed to the area. Force Recon and Wild Weasel units have taken out most of the air defenses but Al-Asad's ground forces still pose a serious threat. Lt. Vasquez: Looks like we're rollin' in with everything we got. We get Al-Asad, we end this war, right here, right now. Lock and load, Marines. The camera views into Sgt. Paul Jackson in one of the Sea Knight helicopters. Basra Governorate Eastern Border, Iraq Sgt. Paul Jackson is in a Sea Knight manning a Mark 19 Grenade Launcher. More U.S. helicopters and tanks are seen moving into the Capital City. Outlaw Two-Five: In formation, approaching objective. Thirty seconds. Cobra Pilot: Outlaw, this is Deadly. We'll take out the big targets, mop up any troublemakers with the Mark 19. Command: All callsigns, this is Overlord. We're seeing enemy armor on the bottom grove west of the river. Outlaw Two-Five: Taking fire. Jackson destroys enemy armor on the highway. Outlaw Two-Five: RPGs on rooftops. Jackson takes out foot-mobiles with RPGs on the rooftops as the chopper enters the city. Outlaw Two-Five: Light armor, take it out, Jackson! More ground infantry, watch it. Jackson fires at the courtyard. Outlaw Two-Five: We got RPGs on rooftops. Jackson shifts his fire on the rooftops. Outlaw Two-Five: Anti-airbattery, rooftop. Hostiles with RPGs. Command this is Outlaw Two-Five. Infantry is making a run for it. We are clear to land. Command: Uh...Roger that. Ok. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Abrams to the front. Outlaw, this is command, unload half your chalk and take the rest 2 klicks to the west. We need you to evac an advance team pinned down in the city. Outlaw Two-Five: Roger that command. Outlaw Two-Five is en route. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the courtyard and unloads half of its crew. Tanks begin to roll in. Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Lt. Vasquez: Marines! Listen up! One of our forward recon teams has gotten pinned down and needs out help! Cobra Pilot: Outlaw, this is Deadly. Returning to base to refit and refuel. You're on your own for now, 2-5. Command: Advance team is pinned down in a hot area. They are popping green smoke to indicate their position. Outlaw Two-Five: Roger we have a visual. Outlaw Two-Five out. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the green smoke. Jackson and his team unload. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for friendlies near the colored smoke. Let's get our boys evac'ed and get the hell out of here! Outlaw Two-Five: LZ is too hot. We'll circle back in 3 minutes. The team encounters enemy foot-mobiles on their way to advance team. Lt. Vasquez: Watch for friendlies near the green smoke on the second floor! Let's get our boys outta there! Move! The team enters a building filled with hostiles. Marine: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Friendlies up on the second floor! I repeat, we're up on the second floor! The team reaches the second floor. Marine: '''So you're our ride out of here? '''Lt. Vasquez: We're it, Captain! Let's move out before they regroup! Enemy helicopters are seen dropping troops. Deadly arrives and takes them out. Cobra Pilot: Outlaw this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded. You guys miss me? (Marine: Hell yeah!) The team fights enemy troops in the building and rooftop. Lt. Vasquez: Get to the LZ! Let's move! Go! Go! The team reaches Outlaw Two-Five. Crew Chief: Jackson! Get back on the Mark 19! Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Command: Outlaw, be advised, we have a situation, over. Outlaw Two-Five: Go ahead Command, over. Command: Seal Team Six has located a possible nuclear device as Al-Asad's palace to the west. NEST teams are on the way. Until the device is verified safe, all forces are to fall back to the east over. A stinger missile is fired from a distance and damages the Cobra's tail rotor. Cobra Pilot: We're hit, we're hit! I've lost the tail rotor! The Cobra spins out of control. Cobra Pilot: Mayday mayday, this is Deadly, going in hard! We're going down. The Cobra crashes. Outlaw Two-Five: We have a Cobra down. I repeat, we have a Cobra down. Deadly this is Outlaw Two-Five, come in, over! Command, I have a visual on the crash site. I see small arms fire coming from the cockpit. Request permission to initiate search and rescue, over. Command: Copy 2-5, be advised, you will NOT be at a safe distance in the event that nuke goes off. Do you understand? Outlaw Two-Five: Roger that. We know what we're getting into. Command: All right 2-5, it's your call. Retrieve that pilot if you can. Out. Outlaw Two-Five: Deadly, do you copy? What's your status, over? Cobra Pilot: I'm here...Keating is KIA! Hostiles moving in fast! I could sure use some help down here! Outlaw Two-Five: Hold on, we're coming to ya. Outlaw Two-Five lands near the crash site and unloads Jackson and his team. They head towards the crash site. Command: Be advised, 2-5, hostiles advancing parallel southwest of your position towards the crash site. Lt. Vasquez: We got 90 seconds, Jackson! Get the pilot! NO ONE gets left behind! Jackson! Pull her out of there and get back to the LZ! Do it! Jackson! We're running out of time! Get her out of there! We'll cover you! move! Jackson pulls out Cpt. Pelayo out of the Cobra and carries her back to the Sea Knight. Lt. Vasquez: Get to the seaknight! We'll hold down these corners! Go! Outlaw Two-Five: Lt. Vasquez, this is Outlaw Two-Five, now would be a good time to get the hell outta here over. Lt. Vasquez: Roger that we're on our way! Jackson brings Pelayo to the Sea Knight and turns around to hold off hostiles as the team evacuates. Command: Outlaw this is command. We have a probable nuclear threat at the capital. Proceed to the minimum safe distance until the all clear has been given by the NEST team. Lt. Vasquez: Go! Go! Outlaw Two-Five takes off. Outlaw Two-Five: Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're in for some chop. Hang on. Command: All U.S. forces, be advised, we have a confirmed nuclear threat in the city. NEST teams are on site and attempting to disarm. I repeat, we're... Suddenly, a nuclear explosion goes off from a distance. The shock wave destroys everything in its path. Lt. Vasquez: Everyone, hang on! The shockwave hits Outlaw 2-5, causing it to spin out of control. Crew Chief Lt. Volker is seen thrown out of the chopper due to the G-forces caused by the spin. The helicopter crashes.